


Wolf

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Flirting, Fluff, Humans with animal traits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, humans with ears and tails, mention of A/B/O dynamic, unbetad, wolf!Victor, wolf!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Victor comes across a cute little sheep that he just has to have, only to find there's more under that wool than he was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an art I found on tumblr by CJs-scribbles. It wouldn't stop bugging me so i wrote something! ^_^
> 
> http://cjs-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/153259072220/surprise
> 
> For those following my other fics, here is a small update for you! Dynamic is currently being reworked to fit canon. I have two long (and i do mean LONG) fics in the works an i'm about halfway done with Soulmate. So there's lots of content coming, i'm just trying to get as much of done as i can before I upload. So thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic!

Victor couldn't stop his tail from wagging when he caught sight of the delicious looking sheep. He was just a few inches shorter than Victor, his head coated in coarse white wool that looked like fluff.

 

The sheep stood just feet away, hands in the pockets of jeans as he waited for a bus. His face was coated in a light pink flush from the early winter breeze. Blue glasses fogged up with each breath, making the sheep sigh in displeasure, exhaling more breath. How cute! He could just eat the little sheep right up; not literally, of course, he was civilized.

 

Striding over he took a spot next to the fluffy little thing startling a pair of older sheep who immediately shied away. “Hi,” Victor beamed, catching the shift of the sheep's hazel eyes. “I’m--”

 

“A wolf,” he pointed out rather bluntly.

 

Victor’s ears perked up at that, his tail wagging against his jeans. “Yes! But more importantly my name is Victor, and you?”

 

“Not Victor,” he mumbled into his sweater, earning a joyous laugh at the jest. “My name is Yuuri.”

 

Victor couldn’t stop himself from jumping on the sheep--wrapping him in a tight hug--nuzzling his wool. “You are to cute!!” he exclaimed, while Yuuri attempted to pry himself free of the vice like hug. Reluctantly, he relinquished his hold on the sheep, immediately diving into his pockets.

 

The sheep, Yuuri, watched him inquisitively as he dug out a pin and an old breakfast receipt. Victor quickly scribbled down his email address as the bus pulled into the station. He grabbed Yuuri’s hands, placing the paper firmly in his grasp. “Here. Email sometime. I'd love to get to know you more intimately,” he winked, delighting in the flush that adorned his cheeks--this time having nothing to do with the morning frost.

The elder sheep hurried forward, ushering the boy onto the bus. Protecting him as if he were still a lamb that needed guiding. Victor smiled his wolfish grin, waving at them as he walked away.

 

*

 

Truth be told, Victor had not been expecting anything from the sheep. In his time he had flirted with a number of ‘prey’; including sheep, mice, and the occasional bunny. Rarely, did they take him seriously, given his own predator status. On occasion, one or two did, resulting in vigorous one night stands that left them trembling with fear--personally, he felt he was an attentive lover, but he also had an innate desire to mate, hard.

 

It was a surprise to him when his phone dinged with an incoming message. A shy display of words inquiring to if Victor remembered him or not. Victor sent confirmation back that he remembered his cute little sheep from the bus stop, and asked how he was faring as to not seem overeager.

 

I'm doing okay. My friends suggested I email you..experience something new..

 

Oh, Victor would show him something new alright. Though, it was a bit disconcerting that Yuuri emailed him out of peer pressure. That was okay, though. Victor would simply rock the sheep's world, even if they only ended up having sex.

 

Something new is fun! How about a date?

 

Victor waited, tapping his phone against his leg as he contemplated their date. Most prey enjoyed nature dates, something like gardens or a restaurant that offered the highest quality vegetarian options--it was simple enough to seduce them over leafy greens.

 

You can meet me at East Spring Ice Rink at 17:00.

 

Victor blinked, before chortling in amusement. How bold of this little lamb to not only pick a date but a time as well. A time that was only 3 hours away, forcing Victor to adjust his game plan. It would take at least 45 minutes to get downtown, plus the time he needed to groom. 3 hours was really nothing at all.

 

Challenge accepted.

 

*

 

He stepped off the bus at 16:45, proud of himself for catching the earlier bus that took him to East Spring athletic center. Shouldering his skaters, he headed off, offering a wink to the pair of tigresses staring unabashedly at him. They cooed, hurrying off with titters, exclaiming that he was the cutest wolf they'd ever seen.

 

Chuckling, he made his way inside, finding his little sheep immediately. The boy was just as cute as he remembered, sitting on a bench, gazing at his feet as he clicked them. With a moment of astonishment, he noted the sheep was carrying his own personal skates indicating their shared interest in the spot. Victor made a note that his skating prowess might not work in his favor here; not if his little lamb skated as well. “Hello again, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri peered up at him, giving Victor a view of black underneath the white of his wool. How unique.

 

Hazel eyes looked him over, taking in Victor’s perfectly crafted appearance. He had worn fitted jeans, to accent his butt, draw emphasis to the unique blend of silvers in his tail. On top he had opted for a blue and white striped shirt that was more of a casual wear. Coupled with that he’d offered no styling to his ears, offering a “just ruffled” look to offset the perfect coif of his hair. His ears perked up under Yuuri’s gaze, the boy seeming to have similar thoughts in dress.

 

The sheep climbed to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, lifting the hem of his black t-shirt. “You came.”

 

“You invited me,” Victor reminded.

 

“I-uh-well I know the owners here so they said we’re free to skate,” he informed him, leading the way towards the rink. Several people were still coming in and out of the rink, but for the most part the ice was fairly empty. There was a couple of foxes skating together, clumsy on the blades as they held each other for balance. A mouse helped her daughter along the ice, urging her to release her hands to skate on her own. A cheetah skated past, moving up onto one skating, gliding past them with a wink of her eye. Faintly, Victor was reminded of Yuri Plisetsky, a fiery little cheetah who was as frightening as a kitten. Despite the boy’s temper, Victor could hardly take the cheetah seriously, and always liked to prod at him till his tail frizzled in annoyance.

Yuuri waved at the girl, whether he knew her or not was up for debate. Victor was under the assumption that sheep were generally kind hearted by nature.

“Over here,” he called, leading Victor to a bench so they could sit and put on their skates. Victor followed, plopping down, cautious of his tail. He had set on the thing more than once in his life, and really, it wasn’t a fun experience in the least. “So, do you like cheetahs?” Yuuri mumbled, bending over to pull on his skates.

“I’m sorry?” Victor offered, reaching down to pull on his own skates, wiggling his foot till he was happy inside the boot.

“You smiled at the cheetah girl that skated by. She was obviously flirting with you.”

“She was?” he questioned, having not really noticed. The only thing he had noticed was Yuuri waving at her, but he couldn’t remember anything about her other than her being a cheetah. “I didn’t realize...I smiled because she reminded me of this kitten who skates at my home rink. He’s this angry little thing, 15 years old, but he acts like he’s a full grown jungle cat. It’s precious, really, how fierce he acts.”

Yuuri offered a smile, fingers tugging his laces tight as he expertly laces his boots. “15 years old is a kitten to you? You must be old.”

Victor’s face dropped, his hand going to his hair which he always feared was thinning prematurely. “Do I look old?! I knew my hair was starting to go! Ever since I cut it!”

“No! No! Everything’s okay! I didn’t...I was just teasing!” Yuuri shouted, waving his arms frantically. “You can’t be any older than 25, right? You’re not old!”

“...I’m 27,” Victor lamented, cradling his head in his hands. He knew he was getting old, but everyone swore he wasn’t.

“I’m 23, so I’m not much younger than you.”

“But still younger,” he said with a pout, reaching down to pull of his guards to reveal his golden blades.

“.......ah..”

He looked over at Yuuri who was staring at his skates as if they were alive. “Your skates..are those..yours?”

“Yep! I had them custom made,” he boasted, turning his heel left and then right to show them off, making sure to catch the shine of the light overhead. 

“Y-you...a-are you...Victor Nikiforov?”

Victor blinked, tilting his head at the boy. Was it possible that he was a fan? Victor had professionally skated for ages 12-24, when they passed a law that prohibited predator and prey skating in the same league (an unfair strength advantage as cited as the reasoning). Victor retired after the law was passed, telling his fans that he apologized, but some of his best competition were ‘prey’, and it just wasn’t fair to them or him to isolate them from each other. Soon after he had cut off the rest of his hair and had faded into society as just another citizen, though occasionally he still skated for exhibition, and recreationally. And occasionally a fan or two recognized him, and it made him miss his glory days. “I am.”

“I..I..” the sheep’s face turned redder than a tomato, his hands immediately coming up to cover his embarrassment. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. I’ve seen all your performances, I’ve been a fan since I was young and I...you’re Victor Nikiforov.”

“Hope that doesn’t change your opinion of me,” he chuckled, climbing to his feet, offering a hand to Yuuri. Yuuri quickly removed his blade guards, accepting Victor’s hand, following him to the ice.

“Did you really quit because they wouldn’t let you skate with prey anymore?” Yuuri questioned, as they stepped onto the ice, gliding smoothly along the surface.

“Bigger issues than just that,” Victor said, keeping a firm hold on Yuuri’s hand. “Off camera there were accusations of bias towards me because I am a wolf. There were claims of fear mongering and strength advantages over slighter competitors. The organization urged me to consider retirement, when i wouldn’t they began petitions for separation in the league. They wanted a class for predators, like wolves, coyotes, cheetahs, lions, and the like. And one for prey, like yourself. I was heavily against it, since some of my best competition were a penguin and an mouse. It wasn’t fair overall, so I made a public retirement.”

“No offense, but you’re about the nicest wolf I’ve met,” he admitted, staring down at his feet as they skated across the ice. “Most are quick to try and get me into bed.”

“Well, you know what they say! Sheep in the streets…”

Yuuri peered up at him, tilting his head. “No, what do they say?”

Victor covered his mouth, laughing behind his hand as he attempted to remember what he was going to say. Yuuri was absolutely the single cutest person he had ever come across. He looked up at him so earnestly from beneath those blue frames, eyes wide with innocence. It was so characteristically sheep, but at the same time, Victor felt this was just Yuuri. “I forgot!”

“So, was that the plan? To get me into bed?”

Yes, originally. “No. I really do want to get to know you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri glanced at him again, this times his eyes narrowed, calculating, almost wolfish in quality. They searched his face as he weren’t sure that Victor was telling the truth. And truth was, Victor found himself caving to the stare, a foreign sensation to him.

“Fine! You win! Yes, originally when I saw you I was looking for a quick lay, but so far you’ve been..different then I was expecting. You’re kind of cute..but then you can be serious..and i’m intrigued even if we’re not even an hour into this date.”

“I will tell you honestly that you’re not getting sex from me on the first date, I don’t do that,” he admitted. Luckily, Victor noted, Yuuri hadn’t removed his hand from Victor’s hold; a good sign. “If you want to leave now then I won’t stop you. If you want to stay, let’s talk about something else? Like favorite foods, and colors? And all that stuff people talk about on first dates?”

“I think I want to stay, if you’ll have me.”

*

“You did not!” Yuuri exclaims as he stops the bread halfway to his mouth.

“No! I really did!” Victor answered back, just as enthusiastically. “I was so excited that I completely tripped over myself and grabbed his tail! It was the single most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me! Especially when he said ‘not so fast, tiger’ and I just looked up at him and said ‘um..i’m a wolf’.”

Yuuri laughed, holding his side as he gripped the table. “I can’t believe you grabbed Aaron Hartwick’s tail!”

“It was an accident!” Victor maintained, pushing Yuuri’s soda towards him as he attempted to calm down. “And I was only 7 at the time. I think it's more embarrassing that I tried to correct him.”

“Cats are so sensitive about their tails though! And to suddenly have a little wolf cub grab it? I just..” Yuuri spluttered, covering his mouth to hide another fit of giggles.

Victor couldn’t believe how well the date was going. After skating, they had got to get a bite to eat, where they began to discuss their origins in skating. Yuuri had gotten to pick the restaurant after a short little competitive game on the ice where triple axels were involved. Yuuri’s axel was unpolished when compared to Victor’s, but his stamina was far superior leaving Victor panting as the sheep threw a 15th triple axel. It was horribly arousing, and Victor had to remind himself that the date wasn’t about sex.

So far, Victor had learned that Yuuri enjoyed pork cutlet bowls (which he questioned to a dark red blush) and that his favorite color was blue. He enjoyed a variety of music and didn’t particularly like one genre. He had an older sister who was currently single, but had been dating a fox till recently which resulted in a messy break up. His friends from the rink, the Nishigoris, were all coyotes that got along swimmingly with Yuuri, and they had even grew up together. Yuuri would babysit their three cubs regularly, all while discussing figure skating with the young coyotes. 

In turn, Victor had shared that he had started skating at 4, adding ballet classes in later. He was the youngest of a litter of five cubs, and was doted on because of it. His sister was all about high fashion, including predators dressed as prey and vice versa. “She’s obsessed with the old ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’ story,” he commented, to which Yuuri smiled around a fork full of salad. Victor’s elder brothers had a number of hobbies, none that their parents really considered a career, except for his elder brother who did become a doctor specializing in prey medicine. “He loves helping people.”

He talked about his few friends within the skating world, including Christophe. “He’s quite the minx for a panther, watch out for him if you ever meet him.”

Yuuri told him about his friend Guang-hong Ji who was a bunny and a skater in the prey division, who had befriended a fox in his first year on the circuit. “The two are inseparable! They’re always the talk of the internet.”

“I bet. Things like foxes and bunnies, and sheep and wolves, we don’t exactly go together now do we?”

“Yet, here we are. And a future date is looking like a possibility.”

“I hope it’s more than just a possibility.” 

Yuuri flushed, looking at his salad. “It just might be.”

*

One date turned into two, which turned into four, which turned in 12, and soon Victor lost count of how many dates he had gone on with his little lamb. Casual dinner dates turned into late night emails; phone calls that they refused to hang up on. Skating daters alternated between moonlit privates and sunrise walks on the beach together, where they would chase each other into the surf until they were both soaking wet.

Soon, hand holding became hugs and hugs turned into kisses--the most delectable kisses Victor had ever tasted, in fact. His little sheep could be such a contradiction at times. One moment he was the sweet little prey, hiding from his big bad wolf. The next he was the wolf, attacking his lips with ferocity till they were both left panting and aroused.

As time went on, Victor did notice little things about Yuuri that he never noticed. For one, his ears weren’t very expressive at all. They twitched, occasionally, but Victor was the type to show all his emotions with his ears, something that Yuuri seemed to be incapable of doing. Secondly, he noticed that Yuuri’s wool was always pristine white, a stark contrast to that of other sheep Victor ended up meeting. Every sheep’s wool seemed to have an off-white ivory color to it, while Yuuri’s wool was just stark white. Granted, there was the chance that it was just another eccentricity of Yuuri, but something seemed off about it. Lastly, he noticed that Yuuri always seemed to be wearing some time of hoodie attached to his clothing. He had noticed the draw strings on their first date, but hadn’t said much about it because they were at an ice rink. But as they got closer Victor became more curious. And fortunately for him, curiosity was never said to have killed a wolf.

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?” Yuuri responded noncommittally as his fingers toyed with Victor’s ear. He shivered under the caress, trying to focus both on the TV and on the question he wanted to ask. They were alone in Victor’s apartment for the fifth official time--as he was keeping count--and he felt it was safe enough to breach what had been on his mind.

“Are you…?” How did he phrase it? Was there something wrong with Yuuri’s coloring? He knew some sheep had black under the wool and were self conscious about it. WAs that the tuft of black Victor would sometimes see peeking out? “Well, I’ve been wondering about your dynamic.”

“My dynamic?”

“Are you a ram? Or a black sheep?”

A look of concern flashed over Yuuri’s face before he leaned forward, capturing Victor’s lips with his own. The answering response was a groan of pleasure as Victor leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist to pull him closer. Yuuri wasted no time in straddling Victor’s lap, rocking his hips downwards in a pantomime of sex. Victor couldn’t stop his baser instincts from thrusting up to answer the mating call of his lover. “Nnh…” He nibbled the man’s lip, sliding his tongue into the accepting mouth, desperately baiting the other appendage until it followed into his own mouth. He suckled at the foreign invader, pulling Yuuri even closer as their arousals brushed together, urging the younger man to rock his hips harder.

Victor wanted to fuck him. He wanted it badly. His instincts were telling him to push the other male down and fill him with his seed. To fill him with pups until his stomach was swollen with their litter. The logic factor of his brain was no longer functioning as the need to mate took hold. “Mine,” he growled, biting harder on Yuuri’s lip than he intended.

Yuuri gave a yip as the bite, jumping back as he held his swollen lip. It dribbled with blood, the taste lingering on Victor’s own tongue as he processed what he was tasting. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t sheep’s blood. The metallic on his tongue was gamer; akin to his own blood, or a coyote, or fox, but not sheep. “Yuuri…”

“I need to go!” he yelled, running out of the apartment before Victor could get up to catch him.

*

He lay in his bed, staring at his phone waiting for an email, a call, or anything from Yuuri. It had been over a week since the incident in his apartment. 

A part of him was saying that he, Victor, had over reacted. Their make out had been rather intense and the taste he’d gathered could have been his own. Yuuri was fragile, he knew that. But he also knew Yuuri was multi-faceted, yet something had spooked him away and now they were pretty much broken up.

Victor was miserable. The worse part was: he shouldn’t be. He’d had relationships that had lasted longer than this one and he’d ended them like they were nothing.

Maybe that was the difference. He actually liked Yuuri. Every one of his past partners were as eager for sex as he was, and by date three they were in bed. With Yuuri, everything was about emotions. They shared so much with each other, a connection that Victor felt couldn’t be defined in words. Their kisses were so passion filled that Victor felt as if he were a dying man, drinking in an oasis. He craved Yuuri’s lips, even when the younger man wasn’t here. Even worse, he craved Yuuri’s touch, his presence. He just wanted him here, even if they never had sex. Even if Yuuri turned out to be a pig or a bunny or a jackrabbit, or even an otter, Victor wanted him.

“I wonder if this is what love is….”

A knock on his door had him jumping up from the couch, tangling himself in the blanket he’d be wrapped in, and falling to the floor with a rather painful crack. Ignoring the pain, he scrambled to his feet, rushing to the front door like an eager dog for his master.

His tail was wagging with his enthusiasm as he practically pulled the door off it’s hinges. “Yuuri!” he shouted, throwing himself at the man, hugging him tightly. “I thought...but you’re here..and..”

Yuuri was here. Dressed in his usual jeans and a t-shirt combo that Victor loved on him. He nuzzled into Yuuri’s wool, not caring if it was fake or real or whatever it was. Yuuri was here, and Victor had no intention of letting go.

“Can we..go inside?” he murmured, averting his eyes from Victor’s.

He pulled his boyfriend--hopefully not ex--inside, closing the door behind them before hugging back onto him. “God, I missed you, Yuuri. I emailed you everyday!” Thrice a day, to be exact; sometimes four if he was feeling really lonely.

“I got them,” Yuuri said in response, refusing to respond to Victor’s affections.

“Yuuri…”

“We need to talk,” he whispered, turning his face away as Victor attempted to nuzzle him again. His ears fell down against his head, tail going flat as his heart pounded against his rib cage. Was this it? Was Yuuri going to end them? After one accident? If Victor swore not to do it again would he stay? There was just so much going on with Yuuri that Victor just couldn’t understand and he really wished the boy would open up.

“Don’t hate me,” Yuuri mumbled, removing his glasses, folding them up. 

“I could never hate you,” Victor told him, watching as Yuuri grabbed the edges of his wool.

“I’ve never been particularly fond of who I truly am, Victor, not until I met you. You made me feel like I could embrace who I am under my wool. And I realized that no matter what, I can’t run from my natural born instincts. The fact is, we found each other, and whether you see us as boyfriends or lovers or more, there’s something there..”

You have no idea, he wanted to say, but opted for silence to allow Yuuri to continue.

“I spent the last week wondering if you’d hate me after this but…”

Victor watched as Yuuri lowered the wool. No, he lowered his wool hood, using his hand to stroke back his hair from his forehead till it rested between an equally black pair of ears. Not just ears. Wolf ears! Wolf ears that twitched as Yuuri gazed him up and down, his demeanor one of confidence and lust, so like Victor’s own.

His was a wolf who wore sheep’s clothing!

He was a wolf!

“Victor?”

“You’re gorgeous,” was the only words to leave his mouth before Yuuri was jumping at him, pinning him to the floor.

*

Victor panted, hands idly stroking Yuuri’s ears as they twitched under his ministrations. The wolf they belonged to cuddled to his side, smiling in contentment. “That was amazing,” he murmured against Victor’s chest.

“Which time?” teased Victor. Yuuri playful hit Victor’s chest, his tail padding against the bed as it wagged. His tail. 

Victor couldn’t get over the fact that Yuuri was a wolf. A wolf with a tail and ears, very sensitive ears that were incredibly expressive--completely contrasting the fake sheep ears he’d bore. Victor had gotten particular handsy with Yuuri’s tail during intercourse, gaining pride from watching the boy shatter under his careful stroking of his fur.

He loved Yuuri’s natural smell, which had been hidden by the smell of sheep.

He loved his true nature, no longer hidden behind a facade of innocence. Granted, he was still fairly innocent for a wolf, and blushed quite a bit, but he was no longer the stuttering little lamb who had shied away from him.

“What’s the smile for?” Yuuri questioned, wide eyes peering up at him, having to move closer to see him clearly without his glasses.

“Thinking about you,” he answered, kissing his forehead. The blush he received in return served as a reminder to why he was falling in love with this wolf. As a sheep he had feelings for him, but the thought was always present that they wouldn’t have pups by blood, and that marriage would be hard being interspecies. It didn’t bother him, but as he found himself thinking about it on occasion. 

Yuuri was a wolf, though, and by the feel of his body he was an omega wolf. Meaning they could have pups together, a full litter if they wanted. They could be married without fear of retribution. They could mate, and bond, and have an entire life together. “V-Victor.”

“I love you, Yuuri!” he declared, hugging him harder.

“I love you too…”

Victor beamed.

Yuuri was his own personal wolf in sheep’s clothing, and would only ever be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand I wrote a second chapter of this. Featuring Victuri and their pups. So I hope you all enjoy!

Yuuri sighed, removing his hood, hanging it on the stand by the front door. He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it, smoothing it back into place after being under the wool hood. “I’m home!” he called out of habit, even though Victor still wouldn’t be out of work for another hour.

This was his life now. Coming home to an apartment where he lived with his husband, his mate. Gone were the days where he lived in a small square bedroom at his parent’s home, forced to nest in his closet like a dirty secret. Though his parents never cast a single aspersion on him, he still felt his body’s natural instincts were a bit dirty. It was one of the reasons he had taken to dressing as a sheep. So many alpha wolves, coyotes, and even foxes would nose at him as if they were just waiting for a whiff of his slick. As a sheep they didn’t even cast a second glance at him; that was until Victor came along.

Victor.

He smiled just thinking about the man. The wolf. The sire of their soon to be litter.

His hands went to his swollen stomach, rubbing it slowly, feeling the movement within. There was very little time left before their pups would arrive. In the time since they were conceived he had gained 20 pounds, easily, though Victor claimed Yuuri looked beautiful, Yuuri felt self conscious about his weight. He had always gained weight easily--his mom even called him a chubby pup--and had always been cautious of that. Now that he was pregnant, he found himself eating more and more pork cutlets, and less salad. Victor, and his own parents, argued that their pups just had a healthy appetite.

Their doctor said they were to expect a litter of 3 pups, and by the looks of the ultrasound they’d be a healthy two to three pounds each.

Yuuri could admit he was a bit frightened about taking care of something so small. After all, he had been around Yuuko’s pups when they were born (each at a hearty 4.2 pounds. Takeshi boasted they were all him) and they had squirmed around quite a bit until they gained footing. He remembered thinking they were kind of ugly at the time. Small and pink with just a tiny tuft of hair, and even tinier ears. The guilt at the thought had overwhelmed him several times, and now, with his own impending family arrival, he was afraid that he would feel the same.

Would he think his own pups were ugly? Then again, he couldn’t imagine any offspring of Victor Nikiforov looking anything but stunning. Between his striking ice blue eyes, and perfectly coiffed, silky silver hair and fur, Yuuri couldn’t imagine their pups as anything but gorgeous. The only true issue was that half of their DNA was Yuuri’s, which meant they could come out looking like him. And while in his head he imagined angelic photocopies of Victor, he knew in reality they probably wouldn’t look like super models.

He shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts as he wandered into the kitchen, going to the fridge to find something to make for dinner. Victor had a horrible habit of saving leftovers that he never ate, so Yuuri had made it his goal to re-purpose them into new meals. Some of Victor’s favorite meals had come from leftovers, not that he’d ever know that.

He pulled out the curry they made two nights ago, contemplating it closely. The steamed rice could be made into a fried rice, if he so chose, that wasn’t hard. But Victor would know it was leftovers if he just served curry and rice. “Ah! A pot pie with rice pilaf!” he declared, heading to the cupboard to find the pie crusts he’d bought the other day.

“Nnh,” he groaned, putting a hand to his stomach as a wave of sharp pain came through. “Be nice,” he told his stomach as he went to grab beef broth. Another sharp pain followed, and he sighed. Already he had suffered from Braxton Hicks just a few short months ago, which the doctor assured him were perfectly normal. Bed rest was the cure, and the next week he was up and moving again. But right now, he really wished his future children would just give him a break. “We’re going to eat soon,” he promised, groaning as another wave came through.

Breathe through the pain, he told himself, trying to distract himself with curry.

“Ow!” he shouted, bending over the counter, grabbing his stomach. This was officially starting to hurt worse than the first time, and it couldn’t be labor, it was too soon. “Curry,” he huffed, trying to ignore the fact that he was panting and the pain was ever present. “Curry.”

He could add the broth to loosen it, pour it into the crust and make a nice topper brushed with butter. Some salt, pepper and paprika could work with the rice, maybe with a nice reduction to loosen the grain. “Fu--” he bit his lip, leaning over the kitchen counter as another wave hit. He tried to remind himself how panicked he got during his Braxton Hicks and how it had turned out to be nothing serious.

“God! Okay...t-that really hurts,” he resigned, bending in half to stop the knife that was clearly stabbing him repeatedly. Maybe he should just go to the doctor? At the very least he could give him something to stop the pain and he could already hear Victor chiding him if he didn’t. “S-send Victor an e-email on the way,” he decided, abandoning his attempts at cooking to grab his coat, completely forgetting his wool hoodie as he head out the door.

*

“Yuuri…”

He groaned.

“Yuuri…”

There was a voice, hidden behind the sound of beeping. The voice shouted to him again, a voice that oddly sounded like Victor. Victor! He’d be off work soon, he need to cook, he needed to--

“Ow,” he said, more whispered, as his vocal cords seemed to have been rubbed raw. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light, trying to piece together where he was. A hand gripped his, a pair of lips touching his forehead as he tried to find his memories.

He remembered being in pain, and leaving the apartment only to run into Mrs. Chester, the old bobcat next door. She had fussed over him, declaring him in no fit state to travel alone. He remembered denying, rather vehemently, her claims that he may be in labor. There’s still another month, he told her.

“Nonsense,” she had said in reply, waving towards her daughter who came rushing out with keys in hand. “My girl was almost two months early, these things happen!”

They helped him, that was a clear memory. He didn’t have much recollection of the drive beyond Mrs. Chester attempting to distract him. “...raise them right and they go off and date a bear..what is she again dear? A panda..?”

“She’s a koala and you know it, mother.”

“Oh, I know, I just enjoy teasing her,” she had whispered. “Just wait till your own cubs start dating, that’s when they think they don’t need you anymore.”

Vaguely, he remembered getting to the hospital. There was shouting in his headed, and he thought that might have been him yelling that it was to early. The doctor was a bunny, he remembered staring at his ears, trying to focus on something other than the pain. Focus on the fact that they were telling him his pups were coming now. “It’s too late to give you an epidural…”

The last things he remembered was screaming in pain, asking for Victor, and then nothing till this moment. Nothing but darkness, not even a single dream.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, his hand stroking through Yuuri’s hair, across his ears.

Victor!

“Y-you’re here!”

“Get him some water!” Victor shouted out, an answering voice asking why they had to do it. Faintly, Yuuri recognized that voice as Yuri from the rink where Victor coached. Upon seeing the young cheetah he realized what had been so funny on their first date, and had laughed to. Yuri, or Yurio (as Yuuri’s sister declared him), hadn’t taken kindly to being laughed out. He bristled, literally stomped a skate and tore off across the rink.

“Here, slowly,” advised Victor, holding his head as he placed the cup to Yuuri’s lips, helping him drink down the liquid. Yuuri felt quite like a dried up sponge at that point. A sponge who began to expand with life after coming in contact with liquid, stretching its arms out, basking in sweet refreshment. “Better?”

“A bit,” he coughed. “Is that Yurio?”

“Yeah, he was with me when I saw your email. He tagged along claiming I wouldn’t be able to drive properly.”

“He can’t drive for shit anyways!” Yurio declared, and Yuuri could see him plop down in a chair, crossing his legs. Despite his face saying he was angry and annoyed, his ears betrayed his worry as they laid flat against his blonde mop of hair.

Yuuri offered him a smile before finding the courage to ask what had happened. “I felt pain..and..”

“You gave birth,” Victor smiled. “Three beautiful healthy pups, full grown too. Victoria was a bit on the small side, but they said that was normal for female pups.”

“Victoria? We had a girl?”

Victor beamed, leaning down to kiss his forehead again. “Two boys and a girl. All perfectly healthy for being a bit early. The doctor said they must have just been eager to be born.”

“And me…? I don’t..”

“You’re fine! They told me you had a touch of anemia, and passed out soon after the birth. They put you on an IV, but you’re okay. They also said they put you on a light pain medication. There was a bit of tearing but nothing to bad.”

“I’m never having kids,” Yurio grumbled. Yuuri couldn’t help the chuckle that he issues, following it with a cough.

“My parents?”

“I already called everyone. Your parents and sister are on their way, and Minako and the Nishigoris said they’d be here first thing in the morning. My sister is already working on a line of baby clothes, claiming her niece and nephews are the perfect chance to break into baby fashion. My parents are out of the city at the moment but will visit as soon as they get back and my brothers said their offer still stands to trade up to a ‘better’ Nikiforov.”

Yuuri gave a laugh, relaxing back against the pillows. “Where are our cubs?”

“In the nursery. They went for their check-ups. I can see if they’re ready to be brought here, okay?”

“Please,” Yuuri smiled, watching as Victor left, leaving him alone with Yurio.

“I’m not babysitting,” the young cheetah pouted, staring him down. “Or changing diapers. I’ll teach them to skate though, can’t expect Victor to do it. They grab my tail….”

“Thank you, Yurio,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes for a moment. He still felt so tired. So tired.

“Yuuri, wake up.”

He yawned, stretching his arms out as he looked around the hospital room. “I wasn’t asleep.”

“Yurio said you fell asleep. That’s okay, it took me a bit longer to get permission to bring our pups down here.”

“They’re here?!” he looked around, spotting the small plastic crib that surely held them. Yurio was peering inside it, raising his finger to poke at the babies inside. Victor helped him sit up, chiding Yurio about poking their children, before pulling the bassinet closer. Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, pleading with himself to have an entirely positive reaction to seeing his children for the first time.

He opened them, peering down, surprising even himself. They were...beautiful, perfect even. They were tiny, with Victoria being the smallest of the three, nestled between her brothers. They had ears that were coated in a layer of black fur, flat against their little heads. Each had a tuft of silver hair, contrasting to the black of their ears, which was kind of funny to Yuuri, but at the same time endearing. He wondered what color their eyes were. Did they get Victor’s eyes? Or Yuuri’s? What about their tails? They were wrapped up firmly in blankets, hiding their tails under the soft cotton sheets.

“They’re perfect, aren’t they?” Victor cooed, reaching out to stroke one of their son’s little heads. The boy squirmed under his father’s ministrations, briefly opening it’s eyes to reveal a very light honey color, somewhere between his and Victor’s coloring before they closed again in sleep.

Yuuri reach forward, carefully picking up their other son, cradling him against his chest, kissing the boy’s head. “They’re more than perfect,” he whispered in awe.

*

“Alexandre, no!” Yuuri cried, chiding his son as the boy attempted to splash water at his sister during their bath. His honey colored eyes turned up to their mother as if to say, ‘I wasn’t doing anything’ before focusing back on the ducky that was floating near by. Victoria sat next to him, eyes focused on the bubbles that surrounded them, her blue eyes searching as she seemed to contemplate what exactly the bubbles were there for. Yui, the youngest of their three, sat at the far end of the tub having the time of his life as he splashed about. He smiled at his mother, one eyes hazel, the other blue, as he attempted to dive into the water. “Yui!” he shouted, grabbing the boy who seemed to have no fear before he could duck his head into the shallow bath water.

Bath time was always an adventure with the three of them, especially at three months old. Just like any other wolf cub they were moving into those playful months, where they were getting more of their faculties about them, able to move on their own, and cause mischief, such as splashing their sister with their tail. “Alexandre!”

“Is he splashing Victoria again?” Victor questioned, entering the bathroom with their towels in hands.

“It was so much easier when they were newborns and just laid there,” Yuuri sighed, rinsing off Yui to get him out before he had the chance to dive again. He handed the boy off to Victor who cooed at their son as he wrapped him in the towel, ruffling his hair.

“I’m going to go put him in the crib, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take long!” Yuuri shouted, pulling the plug, setting to rinsing off the other two. Victor returned seconds later, reaching down to scoop up Victoria leaving Yuuri with their little firecracker who yipped excitedly at his mother. He followed Victor to the pups room, finding Yui lying helplessly in his crib as he attempted to squirm out of the towel cocoon Victor had wrapped him in. 

“Phichit said he’s coming by today, wants to visit them,” Yuuri said, as he set about drying Alexandre, trying to get the boy in a diaper before he crawled off naked again.

“We both know that fox just wants tons of instagram photos of them. Not that I mind, but my instagram is already full of pictures of them,” Victor smiled, having successfully gotten Victoria into a diaper and dress before placing her in her crib, going over to Yui. “Unless he’s offering to babysit, in which case, we could use a date night.”

“We have dates!” Yuuri argued, finally getting Alexandre into a shirt as the young cub trying to squirm away.

“With our kids. It’s been four months now since we’ve even had sex, every time we try one of babies cry, like they know we’re getting up to something. Not that I don’t love our pups, because I do, but I love you too and I would like to express that in some form of physical intimacy,” Victor elaborated, coming over and switching Yui and Alexandre. “You have to admit that we could use a mommy and daddy date night.”

“Well, I suppose…” he agreed, watching as Victor straightened out Alexandre’s shirt, wrapping the boy tight in a blanket before putting him down for his nap. Yuuri was in awe at how effortlessly Victor made raising their children look. Victor claimed he had been watching a lot of videos online, and reading books, but Yuuri had the distinct impression that the man was just a natural born father; maybe it was part of being an alpha wolf. “I just..they’re still only a few months old, and I worry about leaving them alone for to long.”

“They wouldn’t be alone, and we could always have the Nishigoris babysit. They had a small litter themselves and would know how to accommodate them. And I know it’s been a sore subject, but the fact that you were unable to breastfeed makes it a bit easier on both you and them.”

Yuuri sighed, watching as Victor came over to wrap Yui in his blanket. He had wanted to breastfeed their pups so badly, it had been one of the things he’d been most looking forward to. A lot of mothers told him about the bond between mother and child this way. Unfortunately, he just didn’t produce milk. According to the doctor, there was a number of factors that had caused his lack of lactation, many of which occurred before the stress of labor. They had tried for many weeks after the birth, unfortunately, it seemed he was doomed to never nurse his own children. It had been a sore subject, it still was a bit, but he had come to terms with the fact that not nursing didn’t make him a bad mother. And Victor was right. Since he wasn’t nursing, it was easier to give any potential baby sitters a lay out of the feeding plan they had for their pups.

“I know...I know we need time together. If it’s not the kids interrupting, we’re usually so tired we fall asleep before anything happens,” he admitted, walking over to give each of his cubs a kiss, his tail swaying back and forth behind him. “I’ve just been so exhausted, and you’re basically super dad, and I feel like I’m play catch up…”

“Yuuri,” Victor started, coming over to wrap his arms around his waist. “You’re doing wonderfully. What do I do? Wrap them in a tight blanket? That’s about it. You feed them and bathe them, and take care of them while I work, and I know it wasn’t an easy decision for you to leave your job to be a stay at home parent, no matter how much of charade you put on. You’re much more of a super parent than I am. You’re amazing, Yuuri, and I admire you so much.”

“Really?” he smiled, relaxing back into Victor’s nuzzling.

“Really,” he confirmed. “Now, let’s go take a nap while we have the chance.”

“I’d like that.”

*

“Would you please get Alexandre down! I’ve asked twice now!”

“And I’ve asked you not to shout in front of our pups.”

“I’m only shouting because apparently asking nicely was to subtle for you!”

“Oh? Growling at me was asking nicely? I forgot that you became the alpha in this relationship.”

“Don’t you DARE throw dynamics in my face. Don’t you DARE, Victor. I don’t remember you being pregnant. I don't remember you going through mood swings, and morning sickness, cramps, and contractions, nor do I remember you being the one to give birth, so tell me again how you’re the superior dynamic?”

“Are you serious right now, Yuuri? Are you serious? Because I can’t tell if you’re trying to be vicious on purpose or you’re just--”

“What? A hormonal omega! Go ahead and say it! I know you want to! Any time an omega is mad they must be hormonal or nearing heat or--”

“Mama?”

“WHAT?!” he shouted, before realizing his mistake as hazel and blue eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Yui, mama is sorry,” he apologized, scooping his son up, rocking him back and forth.

“Great, Yuuri, make our son cry, fantastic.”

Yuuri shot an icy glare at his spouse, before walking off with their youngest pup. “I don’t want to talk to you right now, Victor!” Stomping off to their bedroom, he slammed the door, locking it behind him. “Mama is sorry, Yui,” he whispered, kissing his son’s head as the boy sniffled. He couldn’t understand why he was so angry with Victor, but lately their relationship had been tense. They were looking for something to argue about lately. If it wasn’t the kids, then it was Victor working an extra hour that had Yuuri at his throat.

His phone rang, gaining his attention as he scooped it up, looking at the caller ID. “Hey, Phichit,” he greeted, sitting on the bed to soothe Yui.

“You sound upset. You and Victor fight again?”

“Third time in a month,” Yuuri admitted, lying Yui down on Victor’s pillow, pulling their large comforter around him. “I feel like a lot of it is stress, but then I wonder if our marriage is already crashing but then…”

“Come on, Yuuri, your marriage isn’t crashing. You’re just run a bit thin with your pups. When was the last time you two had a date night? Or sex? Or you know, a chance to be Victor and Yuur instead of mom and dad.”

Yuuri glanced at the ceiling, counting in his head. “I dont know. We had a couple dates when I was pregnant….maybe a year since we actually got to have sex? We’ve tried but the kids..”

“A YEAR?! I feel sexually frustrated just hearing that, Yuuri. I’d offer to babysit but I’m out of the city right now. Call Yuuko or something, but I think you and Victor need a night to yourselves, really.”

Yuuri sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe you’re right...I-I’ll try…”

“Good! Until then, I called with gossip about Guang-hong and Leo!”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face as Phichit gave the details of their friend’s engagement.

*

The doorbell rang, the pups wiggling atop Yuuri as they slept. “Come in,” he called, shifting on the couch, keeping his arms firmly around his babies. Their tails wagged back and forth as they slept, nuzzling into Yuuri, drooling on his chest. The door opened, closing softly as Yuuko made her way inside, smiling as she caught sight of him.

“Aww, that’s so nostalgic. Reminds me of Takeshi when the girls would sleep on him..”

“Yeah, we were watching Winter Polar Bear Express when they fell asleep, so I’ve been kind of stuck.”

“Polar Bear Express! That takes me back. The girls are too old for PBE now-a-days. They’re all about ice skating. Do you have a stroller for your pups?”

“That blue one, by the door. Their bags are over there too, and their feeding schedule, favorite songs to fall asleep to, favorite toys, and blankets, and a little diagram about how Victor wraps them up at night and..”

Yuuko gave a chuckle, shaking her head. “You two are the very definition of overprotective parents. I think tonight will be great for you, do you have plans?”

“Very basic ones,” confessed Yuuri, carefully maneuvering his pups to stand up with them; they had gotten quite heavy in the past month, shooting up well past 20 pounds each. “I was thinking a candle lit dinner and maybe a bubble bath with champagne. I bought this bubble bath that's meant to be an aphrodisiac. Unless you think I should try something different?”

Yuuko shook her head, taking Victoria carefully, placing her in the stroller. “That’s sounds perfect. Have you two talked since your fight?”

“Not really. The kids slept with me last night, and Victor was on the couch. We barely talked when he left for work. He just told me what time he’d be off and that was it.”

She patted his shoulder as she took Yui, leaving Yuuri to buckle in Alexandre. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. Takeshi and I had some bad fights after the triplets were born. One time I even took the triplets and went to my mom’s house for three nights I was so angry. Neither one of you have stomped off so as far as I see it, you haven’t had a bad fight yet.”

Yuuri offered her a small smile, leaning down to kiss his cub’s on the head, hesitant to let them go. “You’ll call me when you get home right? And just, text me regular updates? Send a picture or two?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine,” she promised. “Just take some time for you and Victor.”

“Watch out for Alexandre, he’s the troublemaker of the litter. And make sure you only give Victoria the blue cup, she’ll throw a fit otherwise and Yui can only have the blanket with bunnies or he won’t sleep and--”

“Yuuri, breath,” she urged, reaching over to rub his back. “I swear, they will be just fine. You can pick them up first thing in the morning, so please, don’t worry? I have my own litter, remember? I can do this.”

“Right.”

“And just, try to avoid the subject of pups on your date, okay? It might lead to another fight.”

He nodded, following Yuuko to the door as she pushed the stroller towards it. This was the first time in almost a year that he’d be away from his children. They were only going on six months, and now he felt like they were leaving forever and he hated the hollowness in his chest that made him want to take it all back and just forget his husband in favor of their pups.

Taking a deep breath, he let out slowly, allowing rational thought to occupy his brain. Reminding him that he loved his husband very much. Reminding him that he had been petty, they both had, and that they truly needed this.

Small steps. That’s what this was. Small steps.

*

He lit the last candle, shaking out the match, jumping as his tail caught on the chair. Gripping his sensitive appendage he looked at the meal he had laid out. Pork cutlets, blackberry merlot, and a simple strawberry parfait for dessert. It was probably the least romantic meal on the planet to most, but to them pork had been one of things that made Victor fall in love with him.

They had gone for pork cutlets on their third date--when Victor still thought Yuuri to be a sheep--and Victor had laughed, remarking that he’d never met a carnivorous sheep before. Later, after they were married, Victor confessed that he started to fall in love that day. Perhaps they could rekindle that magic now, even though it was almost 3 years ago.

His ears stood at attention as the door opened, his husband calling out a rather dejected, “I’m home.”

The elder wolf came through the doorway, halfway removing his coat when he caught the scene, his eyes widening in surprise.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Yuuri admitted, watching as Victor regained his faculties. He removed his coat, hanging it up before looking around.

“Where’s our cubs?”

“At the Nishigoris. I gave Yuuko a full lists of their needs and feeding schedule and i’ve had her text regular updates, and I called when they got there to make sure they heard my voice, and they’re okay,” he assured, holding out his phone for Victor to look if he should so be inclined.

“You made pork cutlets,” Victor pointed out. “We had pork cutlets on our third date together…”

Yuuri smiled, proud that Victor remembered the significance of the meal. He followed his husband to the table, taking a seat before offering him a glass of wine. The man accepted it, sniffing it before taking a sip. “Blackberry merlot. I took you to the beach. A beach picnic and I brought blackberry merlot..”

“Because it was the only thing you could find short notice.”

“I owe you an apology, Yuuri. I took my anger out on you when I shouldn’t have. A father had accused me of looking to prey on his daughter, a piglet. He told me ‘once a wolf, always a wolf’, and I got angry. I’ve been training her for months now, her mother has never had a problem with me being a wolf, but the father accused me of just waiting for the right moment to attack his daughter. I was so angry…..then I wondered what I would feel if I were a pig, and Victoria was getting trained by a wolf….”

“You wouldn’t shove the prejudice of our ancestors on our children, Victor. It wasn’t right for that father to press you into a cookie mold like that. You’re nothing like he was painting you to be. I distinctly remember a wolf who dated a sheep for months; who even fell in love with that sheep,” Yuuri reminded, cutting into his pork.

“A sheep who turned out to be a wolf, almost as sly as a fox, wouldn’t you say?”

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. “Even if I were a sheep, I would trust our daughter to a wolf if I knew him personally. You’re an amazing coach, Victor, and you can help that young piglet get to wherever she wants to go, whether that be the top of the prey league or just to be an exhibition skater, you can get her there.”

Victor offered a smile, looking down at his meal. “Yuuri, do you ever think we got married to quickly?”

“I think…” he began, looking up at the ceiling as he thought it over. They had been dating 8 months when Victor proposed, and they were married 3 months later, and two months after that they had gone through Yuuri’s heat together without birth control measures. Naturally, Yuuri became pregnant with their litter, and now here they were. Their pups were going on six months old, and they hadn’t really had sex since Yuuri became pregnant, making it almost a year since they were intimate. True they touched here or there, snuck in what they could, but Yuuri was hard pressed to blame all their current issues on just sexual tension. “Sometimes I think we rushed into the wedding. We could have had a longer engagement. However, I’ve never once regretted say yes, or marrying you, or having our pups, even when I’m angry at you.”

“Do you resent me? I always feel like you resent me for quitting your job to be a stay at home parent…”

“No. I resent myself for that more than you. I love spending time with out cubs. I love being here with them when they crawl about, or attempt their first steps, or when Alexandre nibbles on my tail because he’s teething….I do wish I could work and be there at all time for our pups, but I can’t. However, that doesn’t mean I plan to be a stay at home parent forever. Soon our pups will grow and they’ll go to school and maybe I’ll go back to work then…”

Victor nodded, sipping his wine as he ate, the motion mechanical as his eyes swam with contemplation. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, too, Victor.”

After dinner Victor had offered to clean up, giving Yuuri the perfect opportunity to escape to the bathroom to set up the next surprise. He hurried about, pulling out candles, setting them around the bathroom before turning on the water. With bubbles in hand, he read the instructions, choosing to forgo the one or two drops in favor of a generous pour under the facet, causing an immediate bubbling reaction. Quite pleased, he grabbed his matchbook from his pocket, setting to light the candles, his tail wagging with an absurd amount of thrill.

He chucked his clothing, tossing it into the hamper currently filled with their litter’s clothing before grabbing a towel, securing it about his waist.

“Hey, Victor?” He waded back out to the kitchen, watching as Victor finished the last of the dishes. The silver wolf turned to responded to him when he stopped dead, eyes raking his husband’s form. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush as his tail bat against the towel in boyish trepidation, his face heating with a blush under his spouse’s gaze. “I ran us a bath.”

“Us,” Victor repeated, his voice distant, as if he were trying to wrap his mind around the situation. Even from across the room he could see the twitch of Victor’s pants in interest of the offer. Even Victor’s tail echoed the arousal he surely felt.

The man followed Yuuri to the bathroom like a puppy on a leash, his ears standing at full attention as they moved into the candle lit bathroom.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as Victor clumsily undressed himself, practically sending himself careening into the wall with his haste. “Steady,” he cooed, reaching up to run his fingers sensually over Victor’s ear. Victor grabbed him, pulling him close, their arousals brushing each other. Yuuri reached behind his spouse, finding his rapidly wagging tail, wrapping his hand around it to stroke it gently. “I did prepare a bath for us.”

“Y-you did,” Victor stuttered, dancing them back towards the tub. “Shall we?”

“After you.”

*

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” he shouted, holding the head board in a death grip as it shook under their vigorous love making.

Yuuri would be lying if he said he hadn’t completely forgotten how could sex could be. He thought he could go without it, especially since it had been so long. But he was wrong. He had been outright lying to himself.

His back bowed upwards, his spine cracking in several places. So loud that it was he was sure it was going to break. Though, he didn’t care if it did. All he cared about was Victor’s hands on his hips, pounding into him, deeper and deeper. The sound of their skin squelching together, lubricated by Yuuri’s own slick and Victor’s prior releases inside him. Victor was practically howling as he moved faster and harder into him, forcing him back against their bed. “Gonna come,” he growled, receiving a desperate ‘yes, yes, yes’ from Yuuri as he clenched around his spouse inside him.

It was his own voice letting out a howl as he came, spasming against his spouse, gasping for air as his body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. 

Victor followed his orgasm, collapsing on top of him in his exertion, panting like the wolf he was. Yuuri patted his head, rubbing his hand over his ears and hair, smiling. “D-don’t let my husband find out about you,” he mocked, wiggling under him. “He might get jealous.”

Victor gave an answer laugh, hugging him close. “We needed this.”

“Yeah, we really did,” Yuuri agreed, nuzzling into him. “I forgot how good my alpha wolf can smell. I forgot what it was like to have romance, and to be a boyfriend and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I think we both forgot that we’re more than just parents. I forgot that I’m more than just a coach. I’m a father, and a husband, and most importantly, your lover, your friend, and I should be showing that to you more often.”

“Yeah...I mean..me too. I should be showing you how much you mean to me, and I should be patient. You deal with kids all day at work and then come home to deal with our pups with me, and I wasn’t being very understanding. I’m going to try.”

“Yuuri,” he said, hand stroking up and down his arm. “Fights will happen. In the future, let’s talk it out more, okay? No more storming off, locking doors, refusing to talk to each other. Deal.”

“Deal!”

*

“Yuuri, I think this belongs to you!”

Yuuri laughed, walking over, phone poised as he snapped a photo of their eldest cub nibbling on Victor’s tail. Hazel eyes wide with wonder, little mouth full of silver fur, practically hiding the silver of his own hair. “I’m glad you find this funny.”

“I do,” Yuuri said, turning the picture to Victor, noting how their son was practically hidden beneath all the silver, his little black ears standing at attention being a give away to his hiding. “He’s teething.”

“Let him teeth on your tail!”

With a laugh, Yuuri walked to the kitchen, scooping up Yui as he tried to open a utensil draw. “All the toys in the world and you want to play with spoons. Where’s Victoria?”

“She’s in the play pen!”

“Is she now?” Yuuri called, opening the cupboard for their afternoon snack. “Is she invisible?”

“No, she’s right...Where’d she go?!” Victor shouted, jumping up, careful to scoop Alexandre up with him as he looked around. “She was just there, I swear! Victoria!”

Yuuri laughed, putting out the box of grahams before going to the fridge to get out juice. He watched Victor look under every piece of furniture in the living room, even the one’s Victoria couldn’t fit under. The elder wolf placed their son in the play pen, starting to run around the house, working himself into a frenzy. “Your daddy is going crazy,” he told Yui, placing him in his high chair.

“I found her! I found her!” Victor yelled, coming back carrying the little pup as she rubbed her eyes of sleepiness. “She got on our bed somehow.”

“She uses the nightstand to climb up. She does it all the time. Bring her here, she’s going to need milk to go back to sleep for her nap.”

“I give, this is really a full time job, isn’t it? How do you keep up with all three of them..Hey!” Yuuri laughed again as Alexandre grabbed into Victor’s tail, attempting to tug his father down to his level. “How do they do that?!”

“Stick around another day and I might just show you,” Yuuri winked, taking Alexandre from him.

Their marriage wasn’t perfect. They had their ups and downs. But when it came to it, Yuuri was happy. He had a husband, a best friend, and the three best pups any wolf could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference:
> 
> Braxton Hicks are "practice" contractions that some women feel during their second or third trimester. They are sporadic and can vary in pain from patient to patient.


End file.
